


How To Project Moving Images On a Wall Before Us and Meet My (Not) Dead Mother

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk Watches How To Train Your Dragon, F/M, Gen, Watching the Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: It's a regular day on Berk-Vikings leaving on a trip to try to find the nest and destroy it when a bright light brings them to a room...alongside their enemies and their future selves.Takes place mid HTTYD1 and just before HTTYD2
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	How To Project Moving Images On a Wall Before Us and Meet My (Not) Dead Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I told my sister about this and this was one of the names she picked out. I liked it 'cause it, admittedly, was pretty funny.

Hiccup sighed as yet another day in Dragon Training went by. _"Should be called Dragon Killing,"_ he thought to himself. At least he had Toothless. Toothless...he had to make the saddle for him, since Toothless couldn't control the flight because the wing would fold up, causing them to crash. He and he alone was now a traitor to his tribe, simply for befriending a dragon. 

The young Viking teen entered the cove where Toothless was hidden, and blinked as his best friend lightly tackled him. "I'm happy to see you too, bud," he murmured as the Night Fury happily licked him. Flying made him feel...free from the other teens constant scorn and practical neglect. He had suggested to his father, Stoick the Vast, who was also the Chief of his tribe, that Astrid Hofferson be made heir to Berk. 

Naturally, his father hadn't listened. "He never listens." Hiccup sighed to Toothless, who growled lowly. The auburn haired teen blinked as the sun became darker and more intense. "T-toothless?" He asked before he passed out, slumping onto the equally still form of his best friend before both of them vanished. 

* * *

Hiccup flew away from Berk. He...he wasn't ready to be chief! His dad was the one who really ran the village, planning all those speeches and generally running the village. Hiccup doubted he would even be able to run an _entire_ village! Toothless warbled lightly as they sped past Dragon Island. "Thanks bud," he said. The auburn haired man closed his eyes-rendering his unable to see the blinding light before he flew headlong into it, and vanished as time itself slowed to a halt.


End file.
